ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
UltraFan Mashup Episode 1
Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Rising Darkness, New Light Characters Main *Ultraman Orion: The King of the Land of Giants. Is known for his intimidating nature, especially to his daughter's would-be suitors. Despite his stern and serious nature, he is known to spoil his daughter and is often walked over by her, though he knows when to act like a father when it is called for, such as training Diana. His Enlightened mode is now his default form, adding to his intimidating appearance. * Ultraman Sorta: The President of the Land of Giants. The youngest known president in history. Known for his cool nature but can rather serious when called to duty. *Ultraman Gamma: The Supreme Commander of Space Garrison. The youngest known Supreme Commander since the Ancient hero Mebius, often complains about Sorta's laid back nature. He is dating Ultrawoman Electra. *Ultraman Reuz: A mysterious young Ultra with amnesia. Is actually an agent sent by the Super Ultras to stop Minus' plot. Has a crush on Diana *Ultraman One: The descendant of Seven and son of Ultraman Zero the third (The Ultra Brothers were ancient Hero's in Orion's series) Is brash, sometimes get himself way over his head. Is highly proud of his heroic heritage and is eager to prove that he is worthy of the bloodline he inherited. Has a crush on Diana. *Ultraman Moedari: The descendant of Mebius, Moedari is good friends with One because both are of heroic descent. Unlike One, Moedari is not as sure of himself, he is naive, inexperienced and is often embarrased by his human host's foul nature. In case you didn't guessed it, he has a crush on Diana. *Ultraman Zach: An ace of the space Garrison, he is Gamma's right-hand man and often sent on dangerous missions. He is now often paired with Ultraman Giz. Zach is one of the few male Ultras Orion lets near Diana because he is already in engaged. In fact he often annoys his partner by talking about her nonestop *Ultraman Giz: The younger Space ace who Zach is often paired with. The two do not get along due to their rivalry in him trying to prove himself to Gamma and also Orion. Has a crush on Diana (hence why he tries to prove himself to Orion). *Ultrawoman Lunaram: The Queen of the rebuilding planet/kingdom of Argentium. She married Orion to help secure the Land of Giants' (Altara to save time) assistance. However she and Orion do not get along since the marriage meant he could not be with his sweetheart Luter and the regal Ultra does not like his common origins. The two often take subtle stabs at each other and when together the coldness between them could freeze a star. Somehow they produced a daughter, Diana who they argue over, Lunaram believing she should be brought up like a princess and all the duties that entail, while Orion spoils her and gives her freedoms. They do get together to scare any would-be suitors of Diana and enjoy it. Deep down she actually likes Orion but would never admit it. *Ultrawoman Diana: The princess of two planets, Diana remembers her original timeline and is the one who starts out the quest to find answers and starts the main plot. While she can push her father around, she is not fond of her new 'mother's' cold personality. In this new universe her markings have changes and she also has the powers expects from Argentium Ultrs and Argentium queens. She is also not above using her looks to control the other young Ultras into doing what she wants but she hates being treated like a damsel or prize which the young Ultras often do. Others *Ultraman Chimera: A former Dark Giant from ancient times, he was sealed away in a quantum cell and has been recently released. Is currently under the watch of Orion. Chimera wants to be good but struggles with his dark impulses. *Ultraman Draco: A wild dragon like Ultra of unknown origin, is focused on fighting the strongest opponents he can find and growing stronger. He once fought Orion in his youth and lost and as such highly respects the King of Altara *Ultraman M: A young Ultra, is set by Orion to be Diana's bodyguard. Has a crush on Diana which he tries to hide (and fails). *Ultraman Gardon: A high ranking Space Ranger *Ultraman Contra: A mysterious young Ultra who guards a mysterious power inside King's Temple *Ultraman Sol: A high ranking Space Ranger who reports directly to Orion. *Ultraman Typhoon: A trainer in the Space Academy *Ultraman Phoenix: Sorta's right hand man. *Ultrawoman Electra: A young Ultrawoman who practices sword fighting. She is dating Ultraman Gamma. *Father Lugeno: A mysterious Ultra who speaks to the heroes at times trying to tell them something. Due to the merger he is kept out of the Universe like the other Super Ultras but Lugeno can manifest for short intervals. Evil *Minus: A long sealed away evil who is the cause for the events of the series. *Mysterious Figure: The unknown figure who freed Minus and gave him the means to merge the universes. *Super King Galtan: An alien ruler who was made a servant of Minus *Super King Jackal: An alien despot who was made a servant of Minus *Society X: Chaos clones of several of the heroes, eventually gained their own minds and went of to complete their own goals. Prologue A black hole, the perfect prison in theory, a singularity an object crushed by its own gravity to have no heigh, length or width. All things that came in reach of its power are sucked in and trapped there, not even light can escape this prison. In theory it is the perfect prison, but many times people have found that what works on paper does no always work in practice. The mysterious figure was a giant, his appearance was hidden beneath a large cloak and a hood. He stood in pace in front a black hole, a ring of light making it visible. The light came from the various things that were being sucked in rubbing against each other, before they were lost in a sea of oblivion where time itself was strange. The stranger was untouched by the aura he wore, negating gravity's unstoppable reach. The stranger outstretched their hand and fired out a wave of energy, that surged past the black hole. The ring of light began to bend and warp and the crushing field of gravity became compromised and then, from the center of the blackness came a prismatic explosion of a collection of colors gathered together in an insane fashion. "Stop..." said the stranger. A fist stopped inches away from his head, though he was unconcerned. "Why...?" asked the strange being that owned the fist. "You've already stopped..." The creature looked at himself. "Oh right... should I punch you now...?" "No..." "...Are you sure...?" "Very sure, now come before the Ultras come..." The creature's eyes flashed and there was a sudden surge of murderous intent from the creature. "Why would we do that?!" "Because they may stop us from killing all of them..." The creature started dancing about, doing...disco moves and other strange dance moves...and...the electric slide in space... RIGHT so the stranger grabbed the creature and they were gone. The two appeared in a strange space, where hundreds, thousands, millions of planets all resembling Earth could be seen. "WHERE ARE WE...?" asked the creature. "We in a sort of....representation of the multiverse...STOP TWERKING...!!!" The creature suddenly stood up straight and at attention. "I need you to use your powers and pull these planets together, can you do that...?" "SURE...! Why...?" "So you can destroy all the Ultras, all of them at once!" "Okay..." The creature hopped from side to side to the middle of the room then stooped down and charged his energy. A chaotic, prismatic aura surrounded him. "I swear if you do a fart joke I will throw back into that black hole..." The creature stood straight immediately and kept charging. Suddenly the planets began to come together... .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Diana was on her Light Chamber, the Ultra Equivalent of a bed, like every other piece of tech on this planet it appeared to be made out of wood with prismatic circuit lines. Her father was there as she got ready to sleep. "So..." said Diana "Mom is coming back tomorrow...?" "Yeah..." said Orion next to his daughter's bed. "Her negotiations were successful so she should have no problem coming home early. Knowing her she probably threatened to blast everyone..." "That sounds about right, bye dad..." Orion waved goodbye and left his daughter to sleep. The chamber closed and she fell asleep. When she awoke, everything was different, gone was the wooden bio-technology, replaced by bright but static crystals. Even her body had changed, with more silver on her body. An Ultrawoman opened her chamber. "Get up Diana..." she said. She moved and opened the windows to the three suns of the Ultra Star. Diana was doozy and looked at the woman. "Who are you...?" she asked. Lunaram looked back at her. "That's no way to talk to your mother..." "Mom...?" Chapter 1 "Quick...!" shouted One "Before it starts...!" One and Moedari ran through the halls of Space Patrol, dashing as fast as the could before running into a room and slamming straight into Ultraman Typhoon. The two fell on their backs as the teacher looked down at them, the entire assembly snickered and laugh in the background. "So good of you two to make it..." said Typhoon with an annoyed tone. "Any reason why you're late...?" "Oh, you know hero stuff..." said One "Hero stuff...? You mean waxing your ancestor's statue..." the class laughed until Typhoon put up his hand, silencing them. " "Right..." said One, embarrassed "So where are we stationed..." Typhoon just looked at them with his arms crossed. "The Solar Control Tower...!" shouted One on a rooftop. He was there with Moedari who was sitting down while he stood up. "He can't be serious...!" "You know..." said Moedari "It could be worse...?" One looked at him. "How, how can it be worse, even the Dark Nebula is better than this, at least there is a good chance for action, a good chance to prove ourselves...!" "We could have been put at the monster's graveyard..." One sat down and sighed. "Even that would be better, we would still be expected to fight. All we are here is a pair of glorified escorts for the scientists in charge of the tower. Nothing happens there unless there is an invasion...Dang it, we've both protected Earth, just like King...!" "Well, since we are station at home, we could still see Dia..." One covered Moedari's mouth. "You idiot...!" he shouted "He could hear you...!" "Who could...?" ask Jake, Moedari's human host. "Orion, Ultraman Orion...Diana's dad..." "Hah...! Mister Hero is here is afraid of her old man..." "Her 'old man'..." said Moedari "Is the King of this Planet, meaning he is the strongest Ultra on the planet, being one of the three to achieve Super Ultra status..." "Oh...So if he finds out you guys like his daughter..." "He already knows..." said One "Do you remember when you first came here and you sensed an incredible killer intent..." "Oh man..." said Jake "That Sh@t was intense, I never knew someone...wait a minute..." Jake finally caught on. "Yeah, that is what people feel when he's talking to one of his daughter's would-be suitors. The only people safe around her are other girls or guys who are already in relationships, or his own personal friends and peers..." "That guy has some serious daughter issues..." "I wouldn't say that..." said a voice. The duo turned around to see Orion standing behind them. He was in his current default form Enlightened mode, making him rather buff. Along with his cape he was an imposing figure. The two stood up and saluted him, out of respect and some terror. "Oh come now, no need for ceremony..." he laughed. "You guys sure about him...?" said Jake "he seems kind of cool for a king..." "I just thought I would stop by and have a little talk with you two. Imagine my surprise to hear you two talking about Diana..." There was a strange sense of horror that emanated from Orion when he said he daughter's name, a sensation that sent a chill up the spines of all three of the boys. "Never mind..." said Jake. "But that's aside the point..." "Uh..." went Moedari. He didn't notice that Orion's finger was glowing and thar pools of light were forming above their heads. "What did you want to talk about...?" "Oh..." He replied looking up "I just thought I should tell you two to leave..." "But sir..." shouted One "I know we've been a bother to you in the past, but we have only the utmost respect for your daughter..." "I doubt that..." Orion said under his breath. "But is exiling us really..." "I said nothing about Exile..." Orion pointed up "I said you two should leave...this spot." The two looked up, a luminous body sped through the air, past the floating landmasses and straight through Orion's shields, bursting each and slowing down until it landed on both One and Moedari. Orion who had taken a giant step back looked down in the crater where the three Ultras lay flat on their back, One, Moedari and the unconscious Reuz. All three of their color timers had turn red "Oh..." said One "That's what he meant..." said Moedari. "He's an #@!HOLE...!" OW!" shouted Jake. "That's not true..." said Orion "Well, mostly..." Chapter 2 "Lady Diana...!" shouted M. The young Ultra flew of after Diana as she sped towards King's temple. It wasn't that Diana was confused as to who he was, she knew him before the 'change', she knew she knew him after she awoke this morning, but she remembered another time, a different mother, a different Land of Giants, but she was comforted in knowing her father was the same. "Lady Diana...!" shouted M, the young Ultra her father had set forth as her bodyguard. "You know you can't just go to King's Temple whenever you feel like it...!" "I am the King's daughter...!" she barked back "Why can't I...?" There was a flash of light and Diana found herself slamming face first into Orion's open palm. Falling on her backside M helped her up, to her annoyance. "Hi dad..." "Your bodyguard has a point..." said Orion. M immediately stood at attention, to Orion's annoyance as he shook his head. "Stop that..." "Why should he...?" Diana looked back to see Lunaram "Why shouldn't he treat you like the King?" "Not this again..." It was now that Diana finally noticed that they were in a room composed of spinning currents of light and particles. With them were One, who waved at her, Moedari who stopped him because of the fear of god Orion would put into both of them and a strange, unknown Ultra with glowing crystals all over his body "Still..." said Lunaram "I must agree, this does not concern the Princess..." Lunaram gave Diana a 'get out of here' look but she was no budging. "She can stay...!" said Orion soundly. "Must you always contradict me...?!" "I don't..." "Yes you do, every time anything about Diana comes up, you contradict me, have her taught, no, let me train her, no, give her to Gigas to train, no, have her learn about her history, NO YOU JUST..." "Mom...Dad..." said Diana with an annoyed tone. "Sorry honey..." said Orion "Your mother is just being...herself..." Lunaram gave him a look and he gave one back. "Excuse me..." said Reuz "Oh right, honey this is Reuz..." Diana shook his hand to the jealousy of the other males and Reuz's embarrassment. "Reuz, this is Diana, my daughter, touch her without permission again and...well ask them..." Reuz turned to One and Moedari whose motions implied a hanging. Reuz turned back to Diana. "Don't listen to him, there's no death penalty on this planet..." "Not like that would stop us..." whispered Lunaram. The couple stared at Reuz with cold eyes as he kept shaking her hand. He immediately let go but Diana then hugged him intent on annoying her parents. What followed was an overwhelming flow of minus energy emanating from King's Temple. "Oh give it a rest will you...!" shouted Sorta. "That gag was old thousands of years ago..." finished Gamma. The two came in wearing gold and red cloaks. "Uncle Sorta, Uncle Gamma..." said Diana, letting go of Reuz who inched away from her parents' following eyes to hide behind One and Sorta. "That's President Sorta and Supreme Commander Gamma" Gamma rubbed the top of her head "My how you have grown, I could almost understand why your parents ARE SO OVERLY PROTECTIVE! Seriously, you two send the alarm systems haywire every time she talks to a boy, do you know how much paper work that causes!?" "Calm down Gamma..." said Sorta "That's not why we are here...but seriously that is not making the energy budget any easier, you two..." "Diana..." said her parents in unison. Implying that it was all her fault. "I really do hate when you two get along..." she mused to her self "That aside..." said Sorta. Suddenly Sorta, Gamma, Orion and Lunaram surrounded Reuz. Immediately there was an intense pressure "Who are you...?" "I don't know..." said a nervous Reuz. "You don't know...?" said Lunaram "I don't remember..." Reuz could feel the telepathic presence of these four scrapping against the walls of his mind, vast presences; all of them. Then everything stopped when Diana gave a punch/kick combo to her parents' heads. "Diana...!" shouted Lunaram "Enough...!" Diana replied "You four should be ashamed of yourselves, treating him like such a villain. He needs our help if anything..." "We don't know who he is..." "He's an Ultra, you can look at him and see that he's not evil. Now stop this or else...!" "Or else what...?" said Orion. Diana grabbed Reuz's arm, holding it tightly. Reuz's color timer turned red from the panic attack he was having, One, Moedari's and M's also turned red, but for different reasons and her parents radiated vast amounts of minus energy. "OKay...!" said Gamma and Sorta who seperated the two. "We will halt this interrogation...!" Diana hugged her two uncles and grabbed Reuz by the hand flying of with him. "You three..." said Orion to M, One and Moedari "Follow them and keep them out of trouble..." the three saluted and took of after him. "He seems familiar..." said Sorta. "Yeah..." said Gamma and Orion. The three were suddenly struck with strange visions of a strange landscape and a battle between Ultras and monsters. "What are you three on about...?" said Lunaram. Orion just stared at her. "What...?" "Nothing..." he replied, looking away "Gamma, have Zach and his partner investigate the Monster Graveyard..." "Why there...?" asked Gamma "I tracked his energy trail, that's where he came from...yet he landed here, which could not be coincidence..." Chapter 3 "Oh Anne, my wonderful Anne...!" said Ultraman Zach as he sped through space in a warp field. "How you are my sun, my wonderful Anne!" Beside him was Giz, his younger partner who had his hands over his ears. He knew it was pointless when trying to cut out a telepathic signal but still Giz continued if only to show his annoyance. "Oh come on...!" shouted Giz "You've been singing that since we left! Can you at least make up a few more verses?!" "You're right..." said Zach who immediately went to work making up more verses for the song. If Giz was human he would be rolling his eyes at this point. Suddenly Giz stopped as he slammed into Zach arm. "Hey watch it...!" Zach said nothing but instead kept looking forward. Giz also looked forward towards the direction of the graveyard. He sense, he saw what had made Zach so stoic. Vast minus waves were radiating from the Graveyard's portal "What...?" "Orion was right to send us..." "King sent us...!" said Giz excited "I thought the Supreme..." "On King's orders..." "Could it be that King want's to see what I'm made of..." said Giz under his nonexistent breath "I doubt it..." said Zach "If King knew this was here, he would've come himself or send a squadron..." Zach turned to his side and saw that Giz had flown. "You idiot...!" Giz flew on, right into the darkness of the graveyard. His ultra senses were dimmed, and he felt rather afraid, but didn't show it. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. Redking swung at Giz, sending him flying back. But the young Ultra returned at fulled speed and knocked into an asteroid with a charged kick. Giz charged his beam and was about to defeat him when Black King flew into him, leaving open to a spray of explosives rocks from Red King and for Kumonga to wrap him in silk. Giz struggled but this was no ordinary silk, his Ultra strength was unable to break it. Suddenly a bright light knocked all the kaiju down and dissolved the spider web. A silver ultraman stood there, heavily armored and looking quite old, with all sorts of fierce weapons attached to his body. He suddenly vanished. "Was that.... an Argentium ultra?" asked Giz. The monsters around him got up and he took a fighting stance. Giz moved to attack but suddenly found himself standing somewhere else entirely, in a place where countless planets, galaxies, and dark lines could be seen. "This is the multiverse," said a voice behind him. He turned to see an ancient man in robes. "Who are you?" asked Giz. "I am Father...." the man vanished, then reappeared, "Lugeno. Watch, you are in the past of the multiversal timeline." A strange creature appeared, and Giz couldn't tell what happened next. All he knew was that there was a ton of energy, many loud noises and bright flashes of light. Then there was only one universe, one of each galaxy whereas before there had been many before. "You must retreat back to the L....." the man vanished, and Giz found himself back in the monsters, who had surrounded him. "ANNNNNNNNNNNE...!" came a roar as Zach rushed in, knocking Red king over. "Giz, we gotta get outta here," he said. The two started to fight the monsters, holding them back as they spoke. "Why are there monsters here?" asked Giz. "And I'll have to ask Lunaram about any silver ultras called Father Lugeno." "You met a silver ultra here...?" asked Zach. Zach hit Black King in the gut and the uppercut him before firing a light bullet to counter Kumonga's string. "Old dude, powerful too, but he switched to his human form, muttered something about the multiverse, showed me.... something... and vanished, and I was here again." said Giz. Giz had Redking's arm locked under his armpit and was repeatedly punching him in the stomach, trying to make his supply of explosive rocks go off. Redking threw him of and he cartwheeled and came back with a jump kick to the neck that knocked it back. "People like that are never helpful," said Zach, "It takes Anne to give good exposition." The two combined their beams took out Kumonga. They would have finished of Red and Black King but they noticed as many more kaiju were advancing through the darkness. They took of into air at high speed. "I'll race you out!' said Zach. Giz saw a monster made of rock and had a memory of fighting something else. "What's that??" he asked himself, just as he made it out of the darkness. He ran slap-bang into a monster. "Errr, sorry old chap," he said, trying to fly around. The being grabbed him by the face and flung him out into space. Energy blasts followed him and he sped out into space, causing large explosions that pushed him further; his color timer began to blink. "Darnit!" He flew at Galtan, but was knocked aside by a side kick into an asteroid. Giz got up holding his side and looked around, Zach was nowhere to be seen. "You bloody kaiju, where's my partner!" As he said that more energy blasts hit him, this time in his face. Meanwhile, Zach was flying towards M78. He had succeeded in making up new verses to his song; "Oh Anne, Anne, Anne, fair as the sun, Anne, Anne, Anne, to you I run, You make home the place to be, Your perfect-where's Giz?... did I just sing Giz?" He very abruptly stopped singing, before calling out, "Giz where you is? I mean, err.. I don't want to rhyme!" Zach got not sense his partner, he was either, dead, unconscious or too far away. Zach clenched his fists and flew back to the graveyard determined to know. Chapter Four "Keeping an eye" on Reuz and Diana, meant, to a certain three young ultramen, acting suspiciously like stalkers as they tracked the pair throughout the main part of Altara, trying to keep as hidden as possible. Diana was innocently showing an embarrassed Reuz to all planet Ultra's highlights, including the Ultra Theater, which had sections for plays and opera as well as films, and the place where merchants from Argentium sold jewelry, a novelty to the coloured beings of light. Moedari and Jake were having a very-not-private argument about the earth food that the Moedari had imported for his host. "More apples," Jake grumbled, "bloody apples. And you left out the liquor again." "I want to keep you healthy," Moedari protested. "As if I'm some sort of ********* pet," Jake said, "it's discrimination to not let me make my own health choices!" "You do realize," M interrupted, "that he is fused with you, and does not require earthen food, in fact, he's probably better off without it. And randomly bringing in a human does seem like keeping a pet, Moedari." Moedari was about to protest when a very old silver ultraman appeared before them, in fact, the one who had manifested himself to Giz earler. "Technically," said Father Lugeno, "Jake shouldn't even exist in this timeline. But luckily for him, and unfortunately for you, his bond with Moedari was too great to break." "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" said One. Father Lugeno looked slightly perturbed, before remembering the mysterious air he had intended to put on. "The future of Cosmos is in your hands," he said with an air of wisdom, "and you must grab ahold of your fate! You see, my s-" He flickered and vanished. "What was that?" wondered Jake. "I wouldn't worry about it," said One, "after all, we were told to keep an eye on Diana, which is a good thing, and besides, Lunaram and Orion are extraordinarily busy. The bad tempered, overly protective, brooding, bullying King of an Orion is planning, and the pompous, cultured, outlandish, tyrannical, overly protective Queen of Hearts is probably making sure her quarters are without flaw, undermining our attempts to the contrary." The others did not say anything, indeed, they just stood looking at him with shocked and terrified expressions. One looked confused, asking them what was wrong. They merely shook their heads mutely, because at that moment the pompous, cultured, outlandish, tyrannical, overly protective Queen of Hearts, far from fussing about her room, was standing behind One, glowing. Feeling a strong presence of minus energy behind him, the numerical ultraman turned. "Queen Lun-" he said, but got no further, because he was lifted in the air by invisible telekinetic energy and bashed into the ground, causing a small but impressive crater. "The words, I believe," said Lunaram coldly, "were keep an eye on Diana, not act like a bunch of creepy stalkers while taking pictures to use as a desktop background!" She turned to the others, who trembled. Zach, flying in nervously, having been unable to find Giz and too afraid to venture into the horrible Eldritch location again, was hit in the face by M, who had come from some distance having been flung with extreme velocity. "Giz... mons... old dude... space..." he said, before passing out. "Did I hit him too hard on the head?" M wondered, examining Zach. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on my daughter, not inflict bodily and mental damage on my envoys," said a voice behind him. M turned to face Orion, who was standing over him looking very intimidating indeed. "Wait!" said M, "I can ex-" Several guards started to work at reviving Zach. M, still trembling, relieved that Orion's bark had been worse than his proverbial bight on this occasion, hurried off to gather his friends from scattered locations. Chapter Five Orion was organizing a search party for Giz. He was heading it, as he wasn't happy about what Zach had reported. However, when anyone asked, he said Giz had gotten lost in an attack from an unexpected kaiju. Close enough to the truth, and he didn't want the citizens to think they were on the verge of war, or anything of the kind. He had selected several senior ultramen, as well as Reuz and One. The latter were only there because he did not want to leave them for Lunaram to deal with. It was not so much out of kindness, as the kind thing to do would be to take Jake, but because he didn't want Diana to somehow escape her mother's mental watching and go overboard on the socializing. The search was not long: the minus energy left a strong trail and it was easy for him to follow. They found Giz quickly, floating through space wounded, but not mortally, and headed back, as Orion did not want to risk his small force without a more detailed report. As much as he refused to admit it, Lunaram was the best at reconnaissance info due to her ridiculous mental powers which he believed certainly did not belong to any normal universe. .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. It did not take long for the two injured ultramen to be healed sufficiently to tell the story in full. Lunaram denied any memory of the ancient ultraman, and was of the mindset that Giz had accidentally consumed some of Moedari's apples and hallucinated. M suddenly entered. "Abnormal minus energy presence detected from the monster graveyard." "No time to lose," said Orion. Lunaram arrived, and teleported them all away with Time Light. They found themselves right next to the billowing clouds of minus energy and could hear the roars of countless monsters. Orion didn't let the fact that he wished someone as powerful as Lunaram was with him show as they glided soundlessly through the mist, avoiding the monsters, trying to find the source. .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Lunaram watched them carefully, helping guard them with her mind. Just then, she sense a presence drawing up on the Land of Light. She marched out onto the top of the Plasma Tower and shouted "Guards! Assemble! We're under attack!" Military Ultras (think Ultraseven) gathered at her call and made battle formations around the tower. Lunaram marched through the lines of space soldiers, to the place where she knew the monster would show up. Then she saw Diana nearby. "Diana! You're the princess! You must always be ready to command your corps!" Diana stopped in front of the formation. Diana knew her father would never have done such a thing, and that Lunaram had been already leading armies at her age. She was aware that if she did poorly or refused, Lunaram would blame it upon her lack of training and pester Orion until he gave in to her ideas. They might even destroy another palace in the argument. With all these thoughts racing through her head, Diana went to take command of one of the regiments. It consisted mainly of newer recruits, who had been Orion's possible choices for her. Lunaram had disagreed, but the two had reached a compromise. Grand King burst out of a portal which had suddenly appeared. A plethora of random kaiju rushed into the first four corps. They were cannon fodder, but their numbers kept the ultras busy. Seeing her chance, Diana lead her yet un-beleaguered regiment towards the leader of the kaiju. All together they punched and kicked at the beast...doing nothing. Wow. The Kaiju was a lot harder than she had expected. Moedari was the first one to be knocked aside, spinning off into one of the Land of Light's moons. He groaned. Two others were knocked aside, and Diana attacked with all her power. She punched and punched and kicked, keeping the beast busy as her men rushed back to help her. The kaiju had barely moved an inch under her assault but she could see that it was beginning to tire. Diana got confident, she thought could do this, then Grand King finished charging. She and all her corps were hit by a Grand Beam. They explosion from the blast sent them all flying backwards. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER" shouted Lunaram. An immense blast of light knocked Grand King into space. Lunaram jumped into the air, her feet extended towards it. A huge asteroid appeared under them, and it blocked out all sight of the kaiju. The asteroid hurtled off into space before breaking into many meteorites under the pressure of Lunaram's kick. There was no trace of Grand King. Sorta and M sped up to rescue Lunaram as she began to drift, weakened from using so much energy. "That was an overkill!" Said the former. "It touched my daughter!" Said Lunaram. "You kicked an ENTIRE ASTEROID into his face," said M. "And besides, that wouldn't have happened if she had been in shelter." "If she were trained more," said Lunaram, "she would be more powerful than me and Orion together." The guards managed to finish off the cannon fodder. "An easy victory, commander," said Sorta as he gave the reports to Lunaram. "The question is, why did it happen?" she wondered. Then she turned to her attendents. "It is quite plain that there is a time of many monsters upon us. We must tighten our defenses and improve our offenses. Everyone has to train!" There was a unanimous sigh from the soldrs. The guards of the Land of Light tended to their wounds. There were not a huge number of them, but sufficient for the meantime. Then Lunaram went to Diana, who was still healing. "Diana, if you finish your training you will become a super ultra. You need to stop taking advantage of your father. I won't always be around to save you from enemies like Grand King, and someday you may need to use your strength to save your companions. If you want to marry, you will need to protect your husband as he protects you. Do not take your duties lightly. You have a responsibility to your people." Diana waited for her mother to leave before she banged her head on the wall in frustration and annoyance from hearing that speech so many times but with different words. .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Meanwhile, Orion glided slowly through the mist, sensing the monsters around him, alert for possible threats. He gave a quite telepathic whisper to his men, "We must try to find the source of this abnormality. Someone had to have caused it." Almost as if in response, Super King Galtan appeared out of nowhere. "Welcome, Ultras from the Land of Light, to the realm of Minus, to the Land of Darkness. Welcome to the place led by the one who will extinguish your light!" Orion was not afraid, despite sensing numerous kaiju closing in around them. "So..." he said "Why attack now of all times? What was keeping you?" "The damage your evil deeds have done is at an end, Ultraman! You wicked rulers of the galaxy, tyrants, criminals, destroyers of other races, your reign of terror is at an end!" "I think you've got that backwards. Incredibly backwards..." said One, throwing his triple sluggers. The blades were countered by the alien's sword. "I'm afraid I'm far more powerful than ever before, Ultras. You are candles, I am the wind!" "You've got that wrong," Reuz said, suddenly angry, "you're just a moth before a flame!" Orion headed towards the nearest kaiju as the monsters closed in around them. He clenched his fist, it glowed golden with intense energy. He punched, it was the Orion Breaker and the kaiju surrounding Galtan were blown away by the shockwaves, leaving him free to charge towards Galtan. Orion used his Orion Flash to increase his speed. He moved so quickly the others wondered if they were really seeing him. Galtan stumbled back, wounded, he couldn't tell how many times he had been hit, but he was tired of being used as a punching bag. He raised his sword and made two slashes, dark energy flew towards the Ultra king. Orion dodged both slashes and rushed forward, knocking the kaiju back with an tackle that could level mountains. "Lightning Orion!" Shouted the King, firing a beam. A beam that equaled a combo beam from several of his men. The beam of energy sped towards the alien. He smirked and put forward his blade. Orion's attack was caught up in an invisible vortex around the blade and with a swing was sent back. Orion put up a shield, but it was broken and he was thrown backwards. He quickly regained control as he began to sense an even darker presence drawing close... "Curiousity is killing cats / my minions horde like bats / from their cave at deep nightfall / THERE WILL BE NO DAWN AT ALL!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" shouted a voice. .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. In the Land of Light, Lunaram turned her head. "Impossible, such power...! Orion, would he be safe if even I was there?!" Chapter 6 The mist parted to reveal a strange alien, who was walking hunched over and laughing and shouting loudly. "THE PLAYING CARDS ARE ON THE TABLE! / LETS SEE IF YOU ARE ABLE / TO STAND AGAINST.... ME! ME! ME! / YOU'LL ALL BE DARKNESS SOON YOU'LL SEE!" "What are you, Dr. Seuss?" One quiped, knocking out a kaiju. Super King Galtan took advantage of the distraction and vanished, muttering, "I'll have to reach my true power before confronting them." One let loose his sluggers, but Minus threw up a card and held it up. "It's time for some poker!" The sluggers bounced off the card and returned to One. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU LIGHTNING BUGS ARE USELESS!!!" One and Reuz both fired their most powerful beams at him, but they were absorbed into two other cards which Minus flicked up. "What are those things?" Reuz asked. "One Sliver!" "Reuz Twin Sabers!" The two ultramen rushed forward with their blades drawn, battling Minus. He was knocked back by the ferocity of the attack, but suddenly blocked one of Reuz's blows with a card. "REUZ MINUS DARK TWIN SABERS" he said, using the two weapons against his opponents. Realization dawned upon their faces as he matched their every move. "Dark Fireballs!" A shield blocked the purple fireballs. "Don't call your attacks next time, idiot," the two ultras said in unison. A thrown card absorbed the shield. "Ooooops," said the duo. "Prepare to face the power of my Ultimate Super Hyper (Not Ultra) Antimatter-Shadow-Dark-Minus-Chaos-Energy Death Ray! It is not Ultra because that's what YOU are!" The beam of dark energy sped through a re-erected shield and knocked both ultras back. They stood up weakly, colour timers blinking. "You're off guard," said Minus, throwing two cards. They enlarged in the air until a little bit bigger than the ultras, and hit them. The ultras felt no pain as they passed right through the cards, which flew back to Minus. "What kind of weak attack was that?" they asked, again in unison. "These are my... TRUMP CARDS!" said Minus, walking to the weakened ultras, picking them up, and bashing their heads together. They fell into a very much alive but angry and weak heap. Orion was just defeating a gojira when Minus walked up to him. "Reuz Zantetsuken" he said, his arm lighting up as he punched the super ultra. Orion countered, but Minus simply said "One Protection" and the punch bounced off. Orion knew it would be fatal to use his powerful attacks on the alien, and did not know what do do. "Reuz Cannon," said Minus, but Orion dodged the attack, leaped into the air and performed a flying, spinning kick so fast he couldn't be seen. "One Wisdom Shield" said Minus, glowing, and Orion fell to the ground. Before he could protect himself a card covered him and flew into the hand of his enemy. "ANOTHER TRUMP CARD, ACE THIS TIME!" said Minus, doing a little dance of joy. The ultra ranks were broken, and Orion decided it was time to call a retreat. He knew that Minus could not stand against all the residents of the Land of Light, regardless how many attacks he copied. "Why are you attacking?" asked Orion. "Because... I'm EVIL but YOU'RE THE REAL THING and I'm saving the omniverse from YOU PEOPLE who would DESTROY IT," shouted Minus. Orion decidded reasoning was futile and let the ultras flee, bringing up the rear. Minus followed, but that was to be expected. .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. Lunaram had the troops of the Land of Light ready for the surge of kaiju. Minus managed to card Gamma and Sorta before being caught of guard by a moon to the face. He was knocked far into space. Lunaram, Giz, Element, the recovered Zach, Kain, and Diana sped up after him. "Triple Card Attack!" he yelled, and six cards sped towards the ultras, acting like homing missiles so that the ultras could not avoid them. They still managed to punch him far into the distance, with help from Orion and Moedari, while Element wondered how "triple" translated to six. "We managed to repulse that attack, but I fear he will be far stronger when he returns," Orion counselled. Just then Ultraman Sol ran up to Orion and said, "Draco and Chimera are here." Draco and Chimera seldom came to the Land of Light, preferring to patrol space fighting monsters. Both were feared and wondered about, one because of his reliance on kaiju for power and the other for his origin as a dark giant. "Minus has copied us in his cards," said Draco, "and it will not be long before he does something with them." "He has taken our genetic form and our abilities and our DNA and our light and put a copy inside a card, to be precise," explained Chimera. "When did this happen?" asked Orion. "A good while ago, but we only managed to reach here now. It will take our utmost strength to defeat this enemy." Giz was scratching his head. "It doesn't make sense." "What?" asked Lunaram. "My past. My time on earth is mixed up with.. different memories of earth and space... without you or Orion. Almost like a different... universe." "Are you certain you didn't consume some of Moedari's apples?" Lunaram responded. Diana, however, suddenly got a light in her eyes. She was beginning to see what was going on. Chapter 7 An alien Zetton arrived before Minus, who was sitting in a makeshift thrown on a planet he had conquered. All around him kaiju were building a palace of purple crystal. "Here comes my striking striker strong / from a tiring travel long / right past suns and stars and moons / WHICH WILL BE EXTINGUISHED SOON!" Minus said. "Well?!" he demanded. "The two ultras escaped, sir!" said the seijin fearfully. Minus said nothing. He just sat there. "Umm... master?" inquired the alien. "You know what, Zettonian?" said Minus. "What?" wondered the seijin. "I've decided to become sane." ......... "INSANELY SANE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The alien was taken aback. "Well, I suppose the cats are running from the bag," Minus mused. He turned to the alien. "Get me the Greatest Treasure in the Universe! Now!" ...... "Not THAT Greatest Treasure in the Universe! IDIOT!" "What greatest treasure in the universe?" "I'll just GO TO THE DARK NEBULAE / WHERE DARK POWERS ALL HOLD SWAY / GETTING POWER FOR MY ENDS / IT'LL END POORLY FOR MY FRIENDS." The Zettonian was so scared he ran away. Seeing the errors of evil, he fully repented and opened a soba shop. He would go on to win several intergalactic prizes for his cooking and stared on Ultra Chef with his family. Unfortunately, we cannot spend more time on that happy tale because it would detract from this one. Minus, however, flew to countless nebulae and absorbed all sorts of scientifically inaccurate energies. He took them back to his castle and put them in a big flowing orb. He then called "Halens, go out!" The supersonic beasts sped out into space after all sorts of other scientifically inacurate energies and materials. "Armies, gather to destroy the world of ultras!" "I'm the saver of the omniverse The merger of the universe The ruler of the magniverse The master of the multiverse!" Meanwhile, in Altara, Orion and Lunaram were attempting to precede equally over a council of war, with predictable results. "I still say we should take the cards," said Lunaram. "And how do you propose to accomplish that?" asked Orion bellowing. "He always throws them around and utters some utter nonsense," responded Lunaram. There was a crash and One fell into the room through the ceiling, closely followed by Reuz and Element. There was a dull rumbling sound, and something resembling Jake yelling. A cascade of apples (which, to ultras, resembled fine dust) followed the trio, nearly ankle-high on the ultras. "I.... suppose we'd better send these to the intergalactic cider mill," said Gamma, in his most professional way. Sorta aided him, but had the idea that any attempt at professionalism was likely to be squashed at this point. "What exactly were you doing?" inquired Ultraman Gardon. "We were trying to keep the kaiju from breaking into the apple place," One responded. Gamma and Sorta were on their feet at once. "The scanners should have picked any non-ultra lifeform or robot up!" the latter exclaimed. "It's right above our heads" M elaborated. "Minus! Not again! How did you escape notice?" Sol exclaimed as the seijin appeared above them. "I know better than to come here right now, I'm a hologram investigating you." "Still, that energy should have been detected," said Lunaram, peeved that her telepathy had let her down. "It would be more accurate to say what you're seeing is an energy structure, powered by Orion's card," said Minus, "which is embarrassing, isn't it? HAHAHA! You are all CUTE LITTLE MICE for me to SMASH like THUNDER! HAHAHA" "This guy's nuts," Diana said, suddenly angry, getting up from where she had been sitting. She focused all her will power, seeing the bands of energy and telekinesis. She watched Lunaram and Orion silently battling with Minus. Then she struck. Distracted by the King and Queen, he was not ready for the princess. The energy melted away and Orion caught the opportunity, absorbing it. "We must me triply careful," he said as he turned to the other ultras. "We do not know what he plans to use his copied powers for," said Lunaram, "but I am quite worried about it. None of us can stand against him alone." She then turned to Diana. "You are our biggest hope and our greatest fear. We do not know how much of your potential he has captured. All you young ultras are our future, but she has by far the most potential out of all of you." One felt rather snubbed by this comment, but said nothing as Lunaram continued. "We must train all of you doubly, then. I received quite strict training from my father and mother, both are extremely skilled ultras. Both of them lead armies in their day," here she shot a sidelong glance at Orion, "and now are organizing the rebuilding of our homeworld." .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. In his castle, Minus observed the glowing ball. "Nearly enough..." he said as it grew even bigger. Seeing several Minus Energy monsters nearby, he thre them into it as well, and it grew much larger. "LET'S UNLEASH MY FIRST TRUMP CARD / LET'S CATCH THE ULTRA-DUDES OFF GUARD / LET'S BRING ABOUT AN ENDLESS NIGHT / WHERE NOTHING IS LEFT BUT MY GREAT MIGHT!" He copied the card of Orion. Putting the original in his case, he threw the copy into the ball of energy. It condensed into a humanoid figure. Minus grinned, "The Berserk Terror, Xorion. You are my dark light, an embodiment of evil. You'll go SMASH THE ULTRA MICE / NOW ISN'T THAT NICE / MAKE THEM YOUR PREY / BUILD ME MY DAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He walked around the silent figure, inspecting him minutely. "You will be the leader of a new... thing I'm forming. A club! No, that's not right. A GROUP?! No, not that either. An organization? Not quite, sounds too non-profit. A fraternity? Well, there will be girls and you won't be a bunch of bros.. Errrr...." "A society?" suggested Xorion. "AH YES!! YOU'LL BE MY SOCIETY X! YOU'LL BE THE ULTRAS' GREATEST HEX! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Next Episode Category:Ultra Fan Mashup Category:UltraFan Crossover Episodes